Every Breath You Take
by ShadowGirl996
Summary: She's on the run, running from him. She can't stop, because if she does, she's good as dead. He'll find her. He always does. But she's strong and has learned to make it in a harsh world. She won't go down until the blood has been shed. Rated M for violence and mild sexual content. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS
1. All Is Fair In Love & War

**Every Breath You Take**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my stories.

_"No one can hear you, sweetheart."_

_"You have nowhere to run."_

_"I'll always be watching over you, every breath you take, every move you make."_

_"Beautiful."_

* * *

><p>(ASTRID'S POV)<p>

It's not fair.

My first hour class is Chemistry. Then Trigonometry, Calculus, Engineering, Photography, Biology, and finally back to my dorm.

I'm currently a university student at a local school, Berk University.

It's a great school and all, but it just doesn't quite fit my expectations.

I dropped my blue tote bag on a desk in the front of the room, flopping into the uncomfortable dirt-cheap plastic chair. I pull a black notebook from my bag, flipping to an empty page and free hand sketching with my neon blue pen. Class doesn't start for about 15 minutes, so I take the time to free my artistic side. I draw all kinds of things. The scenery, my friends, the school's emblem, which happens to be a black dragon, and so on.

I'm in the middle of sketching out a skeleton of the dragon, known by some students as the Night Fury; who knows where that dumb name came from, when a hand suddenly slams down on the page, wrinkling it. I look up with a slight glare as its ripped away from me. I reach for it, failing as Mr. Wilson, my Chemistry teacher, holds it out of my reach. He scoffs at my efforts and gazes down at the page I was previously doodling on. "Would you like to share, Ms. Hofferson?" He taunts. I continue to glare at him. "Give it back." I growl. He raised an eyebrow. "A dragon? Tsk, now isn't the time to show your school spirit Ms. Hofferson. Besides, you should really look into taking artistic lessons. These are some of the worst drawings I've ever seen. Do you even know how to correctly hold a pencil-" "Stop!" I cry, blushing furiously as tears threaten to spill down my cheeks. I feel as though a thousand eyes are on me, all judging and criticizing. He stops, smirking. Thank Gods, the class has barely started and the room is only half full. Today almost half the school went to a competing school for a football game. He drops the notebook on his desk, directly in front of me. The rest of the class goes smoothly, as if nothing had happened.

Right as the bell rings I'm out of my seat, reaching for the notebook. As soon as my palm touches it his hand covers mine, causing me to freeze. "May I have a word with you, Ms. Hofferson? Take a seat." He says suavely. I sit down, shaking lightly. I have NEVER gotten in trouble before, I can't risk leaving a mark on my record.

He slides over to the door, locking it. An alarm goes off in the back of my mind, telling me to run, but I take it as only wanting privacy. He walks to the desk I'm occupying, rubbing my hands with his clammy, cold ones. The gesture makes me uncomfortable, but I don't dare move. Mr. Wilson takes my bag from me, setting it on the floor and tells me to stand up. I obey, only to be backed into his desk. "Do you know why I asked you to stay, Ms. Hofferson?" I shake my head, starting to panic. "You think I didn't notice when you leaned forward against your desk yesterday, making sure I saw down your shirt? Or on Wednesday, when you bent down in front of me to grab a book? You're trying to seduce me." He says, huskily. My eyes are wide with fear at this point. "And it's working. You're a beautiful woman, Astrid. So I'm going to give you exactly what you want." He finishes, pushing his hips flush against mine. I back further into the desk, digging my hands into the wood until my knuckles turn white, only for him to follow. "I-I'm sorry that you misunderstood, b-but... I'm not trying to seduce you." I say, my tongue going numb and becoming a useless, flopping piece of muscle. He laughs. "Of course you are, you're just trying to play innocent. Take off your sweatshirt." He says, unzipping my lime green sweatshirt. I frantically swat and scratch at his hands, trying to keep him from touching me. But he doesn't seem to mind. He manages to remove my sweatshirt, throwing it on the floor before pulling at my T-shirt. "Stop! Help!" I cry, my voice weak. "No one can hear you, sweetheart." He whispers into my ear, his voice raspy. He rips the shirt over my head, leaving me in my dark blue bra. He gazes at me. "Beautiful..." He mumbles. I flail as I try to flee, defenseless at his hands. He works on the snap of my jeans, forcing them halfway down my legs. Somehow I manage to hook my ankle around the strap of my bag, which sits only a few feet away. My phone is in that bag, and my life could be dependent on that phone.

He gropes at my chest, his hands burning me as they trail down my stomach, over my underwear. I'm sobbing now, almost giving into the pain and forfeiting the fight.

He notices the bag slowly sliding closer and kicks it away, sending it across the room and into a corner. All hope is lost, Gods, just kill me now.

"Please... please don't. I'm st-still a virgin." I whisper, making him laugh lowly. "All the more fun for us to have." His fingers feel around for a moment, as if he's looking for something, before sliding his hand free from my underwear and unclipping my bra. It loosens in his hands. I push weakly at his chest, all the fight in me disintegrating more and more as the seconds tick by. He drops the bra and yanks my underwear down, unzipping his pants. Forcing me to bend over the desk, he breaks me in the worst way possible. He grips me carelessly, his hands bruising and harsh; ignoring my cries and pleas. He stays that way for awhile, slamming his hips into my back, before its over. He didn't use protection. I'm not on the pill. The thought of a pregnancy caused by this... this bastard horrified me to a breaking point. "You won't tell anyone about this. If you do, I'll find you, and I'll make you scream until your throat bleeds. And everyday you stay after class. I don't wan to hurt you, baby, but I will if you're bad." He growls at me. I nod, sniffling as I redress as fast as I can. It's difficult, as my body won't seem to stop shaking.

He unlocks the door and I run out of the room, forgetting about my sweatshirt and the notebook. I don't even care, he can keep them for all it's worth. His last words seem to play over and over like a broken record in my mind. _I'll make you scream until your throat bleeds._

_Run, bitch. And don't stop until you reach the end._

* * *

><p><em>Shadowgirl996<em>


	2. Run

**Every Breath You Take**

Part 2

_"You belong to me."_

* * *

><p>(ASTRID'S POV)<p>

He called me as soon as I enter my dorm. "Hello?" I ask. "Don't tell her about it, Astrid. I know how much you love your precious friend, wouldn't you love to lose her?" Mr. Wilson says menacingly into the phone. I freeze, dropping my bag. He knows. He knows where my dorm is, my phone number, my dorm mate, Ruff... oh Gods, Ruff...

"Don't touch her, you bastard!" I scream into the phone. "You tell no one about our little secret."

"I... how...?" I whisper, my mind becoming foggy and disoriented. "I know everything about you, Astrid I know where you are. I know that you like to go running every morning. I know that you have a special bond with the Haddock boy. I know that you had a late cat named Mr. Periwinkle. Everything. I'm always watching you." He whispers into the phone. "I'll always be watching you." He whispers in to the phone, I feel my heart stop. "Every breath you take, every move you make." I drop the phone, collapsing to my knees. "You belong to me, Astrid..." I hear his voice rasp through the phone. "No! No, you don't... You don't know... You... You know..." I sob. The line goes dead. I hear footsteps, a hand shaking my shoulder, asking if I'm okay. No, no I'm not. I'm not safe here. I need to go.

I have never been so scared.

He's going to hurt her. He's going to hurt my family.

I have to get out.

"Astrid! Astrid, are you okay?! Answer me, woman!" I hear Ruffnut yell. I shake my head gently, unable to form words. "I... I have to get out." I mumble, stumbling into my room, shoving my most valued possessions into a bag and stuffing it under my bed. Ruffnut follows me. "What? What did you say?" She asks. "I... I said I need space." I say, my tone hollow and dark.

He's watching me. He knows I'm going to run.

I'll wait until night.

"Oh... I'll just leave you alone then, I guess." She says, turning and walking solemnly to her room, gently closing the door behind her.

* * *

><p>I lay under my sheets, the bed unnaturally cold, the sheets heavy on my body, restraining me.<p>

It's quiet.

I move swiftly to Ruffnut's room, listening to her steady breathing for a moment before continuing to the door, making sure to close it behind me silently.

The bag in my hand feels heavy. But I continue to the parking lot, silent tears streaming down my face. He knows. He knows where I live, where my parents live... he's always been watching me. His words replay in my mind. _I'll always be watching you, Astrid. Every move you make, every breath you take..._

My truck is coming into view, the streetlight reflecting off of it's cobalt blue paint.

Always...I'll always be watching.

_You can't run, Astrid. I'll always find you._

_You need me. I love you._

Love.

It seemed like such a sick, twisted thing right now.

I turn the ignition of the truck, pulling out of the parking lot.

Where do I go?

I can't go to my parents' house or a relative of any kind.

I don't know any friends with an apartment.

I have nowhere to go.

* * *

><p><em>Shadowgirl996<em>


	3. Into The Storm

**Every Breath You Take**

Part 3

_"I'll protect you."_

* * *

><p>(ASTRID'S POV)<p>

I focus on the snowy road ahead, the wipers working furiously to keep the rapidly falling flurries off of the windshield. I glance at the temperature. -31 degrees. Did I mention that it gets insanely cold during the winter here in Berk?

I can't sleep in my truck, apparently.

I pull of the road into a parking lot. Riverside Motel. There are lights on and 3 other cars in the lot. Good enough.

I grab my bag and jog into the building. They check me in, handing me a brass, gold painted key. How old fashioned. Room #139.

It's simple. A full size bed, a tiny fridge, a nightstand, a box TV, a lamp, a phone, and a bathroom.

I set my bag down by the door and crawl under the cold sheets, watching the window the whole time. The blinds are closed; he can't see me.

But the fear remains. A gut feeling.

He knows.

* * *

><p>I wake up a few hours later, the numbers glaring red at my tired eyes.<p>

5:42 a.m.

I only got 3 hours of sleep.

The phone rings, a sound reminded me of the 1920s' in so many ways. I answer hesitantly, my breath catching in my throat.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Hofferson, you have a call."

"I-I do?"

"Yes, I'm going to transfer you onto the line now."

I wait, not sure what to expect. It's probably Ruff, she usually gets up around 5. But the world already hates me, so I expect the worst.

"Hello?"

"I told you not to run."

It's him. He found me.

"You can't hide from me, Astrid. I'll always find you."

"You're lying."

"Well, shall I pay a visit to room number 139? That's your room, correct?"

"You can't do this to me..."

"I love you, Astrid. And I'll always be there, watching over you. Protecting you."

"You're not protecting me! You're hurting me!"

"Sweetheart, please, come back to me. I'll protect you."

"No... No."

"You belong to me, Astrid. Don't forget that. If you won't come back to me, then I'll just come and get you."

The line goes dead.

How... how did he find me? I can feel my heart stopping, my lungs closing in on themselves, my mind going blank. It's always going to be this way, he's only going to continue to play games with my head until I give in.

I don't move from my spot on the bed for what feels like hours, clutching the phone to my chest.

I will never be free.

But I can't just give up, not now. Not yet.

I drop the phone, grabbing my unopened bag and dashing down the hall, out the double doors and into the sharp winter wind. I climb into my truck as my head continues to spin, subconsciously dropping my bag into the passenger seat.

He'll always find me.

I'm never going to be able to escape him.

Never.

I screech out of the lot, the cone of light that stretches from the headlights whipping around wildly.

_Beautiful._

_No one can hear you, sweetheart._

_Every breath you take, every move you make..._

I slam on the breaks as I come to an intersection, my eyes going wide as another car barely screeches around me.

He'll always be watching me.

I can't run. I can't even think.

I pull into an empty parking lot, shutting off the truck. I lock the doors and curl up in my seat, the tears continuing to fall.

Why? Why me? Just when everything was staring to go back to normal...

And now this.

I'm not Astrid anymore. No, I'm just an empty shell. He broke me.

I crawl into the backseat, resting my head in my hands.

I don't know what to do. My heart aches with sorrow and remorse. I can never see my family or friends again. He'll hurt them. He'll hurt me.

Why does everything have to come with a price?

* * *

><p><em>Shadowgirl996<em>


	4. Games Of The Mind

**Every Breath You Take**

Part 4

_"Come back to me."_

* * *

><p>(ASTRID'S POV)<p>

Morning comes quickly, the first rays of light reflecting off of the window above my head.

'Tap, tap, tap.' My eyes shoot open.

No. He couldn't have found me already.

'Tap, tap, tap.'

I lunge into the drivers seat, forcing the key into the ignition and looking frantically around my truck.

Nothing. Just a tree branch.

I try to clam down, to think clearly. But it's no use.

The sound repeats, followed by a masculine voice.

Oh Gods...It's him.

I slowly turn and see a black car parked next to mine, the silhouette of a man next to my truck. I slam down on the gas pedal and reverse. I fly out of the parking lot. It's just a police officer, I can see as the dim sunlight reflects off of the white letters on the black cruiser. I continue onto the highway, not stopping until I can no longer recognize my surroundings.

* * *

><p>I drove for hours.<p>

But he'll still find me.

He'll always find me.

Always.

I end up turning onto a back road and shutting off my headlights.

'Ring, ring.'

My ringtone's upbeat and cheery chirp echoes throughout the car, a once joyous sound now daunting and terrifying.

I hesitantly press the call button.

"H-hello?" I ask weakly.

"Turn on your headlights, baby."

I freeze with terror, my heart pounding harder in my chest.

"Do it, Astrid."

I can feel my breaths become slow and shallow.

He can't see me, not if it's dark.

"Burn in hell."

I can sense his surprised and amused grin, his gray-blue eyes twinkling in that sick, twisted way.

"Do you remember what I told you, Astrid? Before you ran?"

How could I forget? Of course I remember, you fucking bastard.

"I told you that I would kill off your friends if you disobeyed me. I think I'll start with that little Haddock boy. I'd take it slow with him though, there's no sense in breaking such beauty too quickly. He'd make a good whore. Don't you think? An absolutely beautiful addition to my bed. I bet he'd be a screamer too, probably fairly submissive. I-" "O-Okay. I'll do what you say, just don't hurt him. Please...don't hurt him." I can feel that sick grin again, curling up the corners of his lips.

I obey and turn on my headlights, illuminating a black car that's parked in front of me. I can barely make out a human form in the drivers seat.

"I feel so alone without you, Astrid. I miss your embrace. Come back to me."

A sob breaks free from my parted lips.

"Get out of the car."

I shake my head, not daring to speak.

"No..." I choke out, my throat becoming thick as the tears fall.

"You need me to protect you, Astrid."

"No... I don't. Just please, please leave me alone."

He laughs, a throaty, raspy sound.

"I love you, Astrid. Don't you understand that?"

I close my eyes, trying to pretend that it's just a dream. A nightmare.

"Stop playing games with my head." I barely manage to whisper.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm not playing games. I truly love you. And you love me."

"No I don't!" I scream, my voice cracking as I slam my free hand down on the steering wheel.

He's silent for a moment.

"Get out of the goddamn car, Astrid."

I glare at the form in the dark car.

"Get out of the fucking car, Astrid!"

"No."

It's suddenly too quiet, all I can hear is a door slamming in the background.

My window shatters, a hand reaching through, the fingers coated in crimson.

I back away as my arm is grabbed, pulling me towards the sharp teeth of glass that yawns like the mouth of a demonic creature from a childhood nightmare.

He unlocks the truck by pressing the button and rips the door open.

I cry out as several shards of glass are embedded in my skin and I'm yanked free from my safe haven, thrown out onto the dirt road like a doll. He glares down at me, those gray-blue eyes disgusting and horrible. Lifting me by my hair, he tries to drag me to his car. I kick and scream, trying to free myself or attract attention. I notice my phone, only a short distance away from me. I reach for it, crying out as I'm forced into the other car.

He grabs something from the trunk, looking at me with a menacing stare. I don't look away, I continue to fight. He forces a cloth against my nose, forcing me to inhale the Chloroform. My head spins as the chemicals take action, my mind shutting down.

I give him one last glare before my eyes fall shut, darkness taking over as the car jolts to life, pulling onto the road.

* * *

><p><em>Shadowgirl996<em>


	5. The Window

**Every Breath You Take**

Part 5

_"Beautiful."_

* * *

><p>(ASTRID'S POV)<p>

I have no idea how long I was unconscious. But it feels like days.

I can feel cold concrete beneath my sore body. The atmosphere is cold and damp.

A basement, I observe, taking note of the mostly empty room.

But the thing I take the most note of is the floors and walls.

Everything is covered in plastic. Even the ceiling is partially covered. I notice a door and crawl frantically to it.

Locked.

Of course, it's locked.

I hear footsteps as I pound on the door, crying for help. The familiar click of a key in the lock turning and the door swings open.

I glare up at my abductor.

"Awake so soon?", he rasps, "I brought breakfast." I take in the items on the tray in his hands.

A glass of water and a piece of cold bread.

He sets it down next to me.

I know that I shouldn't eat it, but I haven't eaten in days, I could risk starvation. "Oh, and beautiful, be quiet or I'll have to punish you. We don't want that, now do we?" He says, trying to sound soothing. He touches my hair, stroking my head like a dog.

With that he turns and leaves, locking the door behind him.

I listen to his footsteps as they pound up the stairs, before I start to dissect my food, searching for some sort of pill or toxin.

Nothing.

It's safe, I conclude, devouring the bread, but leaving the water. When I finish, I take note of a high window on the far wall, barely an inch higher than my head.

It's open.

I stumble over to it, my legs numb and rubbery. I push a box under the window, using it as a step stool.

I lean my head out of the window, trying to squeeze my torso through. It's a tight fit.

"HELP! Somebody help me!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

_So close, yet so far..._

BAM!

The door to the basement flies open, slamming against the opposite wall.

Suddenly something slams into my skull and darkness is all I can see.

* * *

><p><em>Shadowgirl996<em>


	6. On The Other Side

**Every Breath You Take**

Part 6

_"We'll find her."_

* * *

><p>(NO POV)<p>

"Oh Gods, Ruff, what if she's hurt? What if she got in an accident and no one knows where she is? What if she fell down the stairs? Or what if-" "Calm down, Hiccup. We'll find her. She's probably just... at a friends." Ruffnut soothes, rubbing her friend's back. "It's been 5 days, Ruff!" Hiccup cries, burying his face in his hands. "She'll be fine. She's smart." Ruff said, more to herself than her friend. "What if... Oh god, Ruff... what if someone took her? What if she's in the same situation that I was in?" Hiccup whispers, his face horror stricken and pained. "We'll find her, Hiccup. But first, you need to calm down. She-"

"Breaking news. A 22 year old student at Berk University, Astrid Hofferson, is reported missing, having been unseen for the past week. The woman is reported to have light hair, average build and height, and blue eyes. Again, please call if you have any clue as to her whereabouts.

"Yesterday evening a blue 1997 Chevy crew cab truck was found alongside a back road in Riverside County, on the suburban side of Berk. The drivers side door was open and the window shattered. A bag containing clothing and necessities was found in the passenger seat. Near the truck was a black Android cellphone that had the dialer app open. Authority suggests that the driver was removed from the car by another, being therefore, a victim, and tried to call for help. The phone has been traced to the missing student, Astrid Hofferson. The truck was also traced to Ms. Hofferson. Authority will continue the search on Ms. Hofferson. We'll return to this story at 5:00. Today the river in-" The news reporter interrupted. Hiccup's eyes widened. He looked at Ruffnut. "Let's go." He said. "But, what about-" "My best friend's life is on the line, Ruff!" Hiccup screamed, tears threatening to stream down his cheeks. Ruffnut silently nodded, following him out to the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Shadowgirl996<p> 


	7. Punishment

**Every Breath You Take**

Part 7

_"Are you scared?"_

Warning: there is a very short, non-descriptive rape scene in this chapter, towards the middle.

* * *

><p>(ASTRID'S POV)<p>

I rolled onto my back, groaning in pain as my head pounded. I reached up to feel for a bruise, instead feeling a warm stickiness. I pulled my hand back, staring at the blood coated skin.

"Shit..." I whisper. I hear a rustle on the other side of the basement. I turn, forgetting my surroundings. It's him. Waiting for me, a roll of duck tape in his hands. I glare at him, backing away silently. He only follows, tearing off a strip of the tape. "Oh, are you scared? Then you should listen when I tell you to shut the hell up." He growls, wrapping my wrists in the sliver tape behind my back. I struggle, trying to kick him, but it's no use. I feel his hand my trail down my back, rubbing the bare skin. "So beautiful..." He mutters.

_SMACK!_ The hand comes crashing down, drawing a cry of pain from me.

_SMACK!_ The hand leaves red hand-shaped prints in it's wake.

_SMACK!_ It stings, not horribly badly, but it still stings.

_SMACK!_ I inhaled sharply as the hand struck, the hit worse than the others, by the sheer force of it.

_SMACK!_ I sob, feeling disgusting bent over his knee, completely naked. Vulnerable.

Weak.

A disappointment. What would my dad think of me now? His perfect daughter, bent over the knee of a man almost old enough to be her grandfather.

Pathetic.

He finally stops, rubbing the bruised and irritated skin. I wince, the rough and calloused pads of his fingers painful against my skin. "Stop." I choke out, tears blurring my vision as he shifts me so he's hovering over me. He strokes my cheek, rubbing my tears away. Part of me wants to lean into the touch, to close my eyes and pretend it's Hiccup or my mother, to blink this nightmare away. But I can't.

"Quit denying it, Astrid. Your heart is trying to tell you, you love me. You need me. I don't want to have to punish you again. You're such a beautiful girl..." He rasps, a rough hand scraping against my cheek. I set my jaw, I can't let him win. Not now. Not yet. "What do you want from me?" I ask, my voice strong. He laughs. "Oh, Astrid... I want to protect you from this horrible world. You're such an exquisite treasure, not to be wasted on wandering eyes. I want you to be mine." He says. "But, what about my friends and my family-" "You don't need them. You need me, Astrid. I'll protect you." He interrupts. "No. You can't keep me here, I'm not an object, I'm a human being-" "Even better."

(PROCEED WITH CAUTION- Refer to short author's note at top)

I'm trying reason with him, but it's just not working. "No, I need sociality. Freedom. Life. I need-" "You don't NEED anything of those things. I can give you everything, Astrid. All you have to do is ask." "Would you just listen to me?!" I yell, my voice cracking in the middle of my outcry. He grows silent, taking in my words. "I'm in charge, Astrid. I'm your Master. I didn't want it to be this way, but, you leave me no choice. Call me Master." He growled, forcing me onto my knees. I felt my heart sinking further into the depths of my stomach. He forced my legs apart, settling between them. I struggled against my bonds, trying to get away, away to safety. He undressed, pressing himself against me. I felt tears prickling in the corners of my eyes, blurring my vision. "Please, don't do this. I'll do anything." I whimpered, trying and failing to hold back my sobs when he forced himself into me. I felt dirty.

Invaded.

Violated.

Once so right, but now, oh so wrong. "Say my name." He commanded, pulling on my hair. I cried out as I felt the tug on my locks, jerking my head back. "Mr. W-" "Master! You will call me Master from now on." I shook, my knees threatening to give out under his erratic movements. "Say it!" He exclaimed, his voice rising. "M-Master." I choked out, my own voice sounding terrible and unrecognizable to me. "Louder. Scream my name. Tell me what you want." "M-Master!" I shrieked, feeling him press against a spot inside of me, sending rolling waves of pleasure throughout my body. It was unbearable to know it was him, and his careless caresses were painful and strange. But that spot, oh it felt so good, yet it hurt. I couldn't hold back the whimper that escaped my lips, my hips starting to move on their own record with his. I hated it. I hated him. But my body was responding to the pleasure. It banished the stress from my mind, even just for a few moments. "What do you want?" I whimpered, biting my lip. "Please, Master." I yelped, trying to please him. I really wanted him to stop. To go far, far away. But I'm already in too deep. "You belong to me. Say it!" He ordered, slapping my backside. I yelped in pain. "I belong to you!" I cried. He rapidly invaded my body, slamming against that sensitive spot. I screamed, unable to contain the overwhelming pleasure and pain I was feeling. I fell over the edge, breathing heavily. It hurt, horribly. My heart ached, knowing that I surrendered and partially enjoyed such a revolting action. But the slight and new pleasure was just that.

(End)

New.

Overwhelming.

I wasn't expecting it. I wasn't expecting anything. And it didn't help that my body was acting on its own accord.

"Good girl. Now, get dressed." He barked at me, throwing a bundle of clothing at my face.

I unfolded the material, glaring at it. Lingerie. Of course.

How demeaning.

"This is lingerie." I stated. "Put it on. Do you WANT me to punish you?" He growled.

Didn't you already, _Master_? "No." I whisper. "What was that?!" "No, Master." I repeat. He smiled a predatory and disgusting smile. "Good girl." He said, patting my head before leaving. I pulled the sickening excuse for clothing on, tying it in the back. It was tight and lacy, the black fabric straining against my skin.

I hated it, so, so much.

I truly felt like the whore he treated me as, as I saw my reflection in the window.

Maybe that's why he picked me, I'm just the perfect harlot for the job.

* * *

><p>Shadowgirl996<p> 


	8. Last Words

**Every Breath You Take**

Part 8

_"The last time."_

* * *

><p>(NO POV)<p>

The snow fell all around them as they got out of the truck, dashing across the road, their eyes locked on a small black object left in the snow.

A cellphone.

Correction, an Android cellphone.

Astrid's Android cellphone.

Ruffnut made it to the phone first, scooping it up off of the snow and dusting off the sugar-white powder. She touched the power-button, sighing with relief as it flickered on, the light illuminating the spiderweb of cracks that decorated the screen.

_4 missed calls, 7 unread messages._

Ruffnut closed the notification and instead opened the dialer app. She touched 'recently made calls' and waited for the screen to load. "Anything?" Hiccup asked from over her shoulder, his breath puffing out in a white cloud, reminding her of a cartoon speech bubble.

She shook her head, her unbraided wheat-colored blonde hair tickling her cheeks as it swung. Hiccup visibly deflated, continuing to watch the screen.

_January 17th, 2014, 11:32 p.m., Hiccup._

Part of her felt crestfallen as she saw the lone call. Why wouldn't Astrid have called her? Why Hiccup? Why was it always Hiccup? It used to be Astrid and Ruffnut, but now it was Hiccup and Astrid. Astrid and Hiccup.

It wasn't fair, why-

"1/17/14. That was yesterday."

_No shit, Sherlock. Congratulations, you've just earned yourself a Nobel prize._

But now wasn't the time for sarcasm, let alone humor.

"Yeah. It's so hard to believe, last night could have been the last time I'll ever see my best friend...if I would have known..." She blinked away the tears that welled up in her eyes, obscuring her vision. Hiccup rubbed her shoulder, his hand shaking. "Hey, it's okay. We'll...we'll find her. I promise. We have to." Ruffnut nodded, shakily inhaling. "Y-Yeah. We will. We have to."

_But what if we don't?_

* * *

><p><em>Shadowgirl996<em>


End file.
